Pertemuan Pertama
by Chiriyuki Hikaru
Summary: Pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Walaupun ia gadis yang sangat menyebalkan, ia adalah sosok yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Hidupku berubah saat bertemu gadis pirang itu, menjadikan hariku penuh warna. warning: OOC, typo, EYD, amburadul. Pair: SasuFemNaru CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!
1. Naruko Uzumaki

**Pertemuan Pertama**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**: OOC, typo, EYD

**Notes**: kalau tidak suka dengan cerita saya, cukup close tab ya minna! ^^  
Newbie, mohon bimbingannya *ojigi*  
Sumimasen jika ceritanya aneh ^^a maklum newbie  
Review, review, review. Arigatou :3

"otouto, bangunlah. Hari ini kau sekolah kan?" terdengar suara lembut yang membangunkan tidur nyenyakku. Kubuka perlahan kedua mataku, memancarkan onyx-ku yang hitam kelam bak langit tanpa bintang. Aku bergeliat di atas kasurku dan kurentangkan kedua tanganku ke atas. Kukerjapkan beberapa kali tirai onyx-ku, menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya mentari pagi yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarku. Disampingku tengah berdiri sesosok laki-laki-yang sedikit lebih tua dariku-tersenyum ramah padaku. Matanya yang berwarna sama denganku menatapku lembut. Dia adalah kakakku, Uchiha Itachi. Aku membalas tatapannya datar dan tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Tidak sopan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Beginilah aku, Uchiha Sasuke.

"mandilah. Lalu turun untuk sarapan," ujarnya kepadaku seraya melemparku handuk.  
"hn. Aku mengerti Aniki," jawabku singkat.

.

.

.

'Tch, sial aku terlambat' gumamku dalam hati seraya menghabiskan jus tomatku. Aku bergegas memakai sepatuku dan berangkat menuju Konoha High School, tempatku belajar hampir satu tahun ini. Setelah sampai, kulirik jam yang berada di dekat gerbang sekolah. 'masih jam tujuh,' batinku lega.

"masih jam 7 otouto, kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu?" aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara Itachi yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku. Aku mendengus kesal dan menjawabnya datar. "hn. Karena hari ini aku ada piket,"  
Mendengar jawabanku, Itachi terkekeh. Aku mendengus sekali lagi dan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

saat sampai di koridor gedung sekolahku, entah hari ini aku sial atau apa, aku ditabrak oleh gadis –yang sepertinya terburu-buru– yang tidak kukenal.

"gomennasai ttebayo! Aku tidak sengaja," ujar gadis tersebut merasa bersalah. Kulirik buku-bukunya yang berserakan di lantai dan membaca nama pemiliknya. Uzumaki Naruko.

'hn," jawabku datar.  
"s-sekali lagi, maafkan aku ttebayo," ujarnya sambil memunguti bukunya yang berada di lantai.

'hn, lain kali kalau jalan pakai matamu, dobe no baka" jawabku sekenanya. Tak kusangka, ia memukul kepalaku menggunakan buku tebalnya. Aku meringis kesakitan dan menatap matanya dengan tajam. "jangan memanggilku baka ttebayo! Dasar teme pantat ayam!" cerocos gadis itu kesal.

"pantat ayam?" aku mengernyit bingung.  
"gaya rambutmu seperti pantat ayam!" jawab Naruko sambil menunjuk belakang kepalaku. Aku menatapnya kesal. Dasar gadis menyebalkan. Aku tak mempedulikannya dan pergi menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Walaupun aku sudah duduk di bangkuku selama sepuluh menit, aku belum mengeluarkan apapun dari tasku. Biasanya, setelah aku duduk, aku mengeluarkan alat tulisku. Entah mengapa, aku masih memikirkan gadis menyebalkan tadi. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna pirang keemasan, bersinar cerah saat terkena sinar matahari. Matanya lebar dan berwarna biru kehijauan yang memancarkan keceriaan. Tubuhnya… yah sedikit tinggi dari gadis seumurannya. Kira-kira seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter. Tubuhnya langsing dan mungil. Wajahnya… lumayan cantik.

Guru Kakashi memasuki kelas tepat saat bel berbunyi, dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku bergegas mengeluarkan alat tulisku dan buku-buku pelajaranku dari tas.

"ohayou minna.." sapa guru Kakashi.  
"ohayou mo Kakashi-sensei…" jawab para murid.  
"ne, apa kalian tahu ada murid baru di kelas ini?" Tanya guru Kakashi antusias. Murid baru? Jangan-jangan…

"Uzumaki-san, silahkan masuk," ujar guru Kakashi. Aku hanya menatapnya datar.

Terlihat sosok perempuan bersurai pirang keemasan berjalan menuju guru Kakashi. Ia memberikan seulas senyum manisnya kepada guru mesum tersebut. Tak bisa kubaca ekspresi wajahnya karena ia selalu memakai masker. Sedangkan murid laki-laki, terlihat rona merah di wajah mereka. Berlebihan.

"baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu," kata guru Kakashi.  
"ohayou minna.. hajimemashite! Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruko desu. Yoroshiku ttebayo," perkenalan singkatnya membuatku kaget. Berarti benar dugaanku, murid baru itu adalah Naruko! Kami-sama, aku sekelas dengan gadis menyebalkan itu! Sepersekian detik kemudian terdengar kericuhan yang terjadi di kelasku. Oh kami-sama, mereka berisik.

"logatnya lucu!"  
"cantik sekali…"  
"dia imut..."

Dan celotehan-celotehan lain yang mengganggu indera pendengaranku. Kulirik dengan malas kearah Naruko. Gadis itu menatapku dengan tatapan datar dan bergumam lirih.

"teme pantat ayam,"

Guru Kakashi mendengar gumamannya dan menoleh kearah Naruko bingung. Ia mengikuti arah pandang gadis tersebut yang mengarah kepadaku. "kau kenal Uchiha Sasuke? Kalau begitu duduklah disebelahnya," kata guru Kakashi seraya menyuruh gadis itu menuju ke bangkuku.

"tch," decakku kesal saat ia duduk disebelahku. "tidak baik berdecak di hadapan gadis ttebayo…" jawabnya. Aku tidak membalasnya, aku terlalu malas untuk menghadapi gadis menyebalkan ini, aku memakai kacamata hitamku dan mulai memperhatikan pelajaran guru Kakashi.

.

.

.

Ditengah pelajaran berlangsung, aku melirik gadis yang sedang duduk disampingku dengan ekor mataku. Kuperhatikan lekukan wajahnya. Kulitnya yang putih bersih, mata lebar yang bersinar lembut, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir ranumnya yang mungil, sangat manis saat ia tersenyum. Ah, aku baru menyadari betapa cantik seorang Uzumaki Naruko. Aku merasa tenang saat menatap sepasang bola mata biru kehijauannya yang teduh. Tanpa kusadari, Naruko sedang memandangku datar. Membuatku salah tingkah saat ia memergokiku yang sedang terpesona pada keindahan yang dimilikinya.

"kau… mengapa memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Kau masih marah dengan kejadian tadi? Uhm… maafkan aku ttebayo…" celotehnya tidak jelas.

Kudekatkan wajahku ke arahnya, terjadi hening sesaat sebelum kubuka mulutku.

"berisik,"

Kulihat semburat merah terlukis di pipinya. Bagaimana tidak, wajahku dan wajahnya hanya berjarang beberapa senti.  
ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Oh tidak... Ekspresinya sangat menggemaskan. Aku berdebar-debar saat memandang wajahnya yang manis.  
"jangan tampilkan ekspresimu ini dobe."  
"memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya kesal.  
"karena kau sangat jelek saat berekspresi seperti itu" jawabku membohonginya. Kutarik wajahku ke tempat semula.  
"apa katamu? Huh! Teman-temanku dulu bilang bahwa ekspresiku yang tadi sangat imut!" elaknya, ia tak tereima kukatai jelek. Kuakui, ekspresinya tadi memang sangatlah imut.  
"itu menurut temanmu kan? Menurutku tidak," jawabku datar. Ia mendengus kesal, sepertinya ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengelak. Oke, aku menang.

**Pojokan Chiriyuki: oke minna~ akhirnya fic ini jadi XD tapi masih chapter 1 sih -,- tapi Chi senang, karena ini fic pertama Chi~ *joget-joget***  
**senpai-senpai sekalian(?) apakah ceritanya aneh? menurutku iya ^^a (( kalo gitu ngapain tanya?! *lempar geta* ))**  
**maafkan Chi kalau ceritanya amburadul dan gak nyambung XD **  
**okeh, jaa ne! *ngilang***

***balik lagi* mind to review? :3**


	2. Masa Lalu

**Chapter 2: Masa Lalu**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typo(s), EYD

Notes: kalau tidak suka dengan cerita saya, cukup close tab ya minna! ^^  
Newbie, mohon bimbingannya *ojigi*  
Sumimasen jika ceritanya aneh ^^a maklum newbie  
Review, review, review. Arigatou :3

* * *

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Para murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Aku melepas kacamataku dan menaruhnya di kotak kacamata. Okay, ini saatnya istirahat. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa sedetik kemudian para fansgirl-ku berkumpul di bangku mejaku.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita pergi ke kantin bersama!"  
"Jangan, pergi bersamaku saja!"  
"Tidak, denganku saja!"  
"Aku!"  
"Aku!"  
"Aku!"

Tuh kan? Kukepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Dasar gadis-gadis centil. Kalau saja di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya hukum, sudah kubunuh kalian satu persatu.

"Teme! Ayo ikut aku!" bisik Naruko tepat di telingaku. Aku menatapnya bingung. Ia balas menatapku seakan berbicara –percayalah-padaku-aku-akan-menyelamatkanmu. "hei kalian! Lihatlah ada Kakashi-sensei di sana!" Kata Naruko sambil menunjuk depan pintu. Disaat itu juga Naruko membelah fansgirl-ku dan menarik tanganku sebelum mereka sadar bahwa mereka dibohongi Naruko. Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di depan kelas. Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Eh? Mana Sasuke-kun? Kok menghilang?"  
"Ah itu dia!"  
"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun, tunggu aku~!"

Aku mengerutkan kening bingung. Aku melihat sekeliling untuk berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar tidak dikejar oleh fansgirl fanatik itu. "Heh teme, kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo ikut aku!" kata Naruko membuyarkan lamunanku. Ia menarik tanganku lagi. Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya demi membebaskan diri dari fansgirl itu. Kulihat genggaman Naruko di tanganku agak melonggar. Sepertinya ia mulai kehabisan tenaga. Akhirnya aku mempercepat beberapa langkah didepannya dan menggenggam tangannya. Aku dan Naruko berlari menuju atap sekolah dan menutup pintu pembatas tangga rapat-rapat. Aku menghela nafas lega sekali lagi. Kulirik gadis manis disebelahku, nafasnya terengah-engah. Sepertinys ia sangat lelah setelah berputar-putar mencari tempat aman untuk bersembunyi, dan ketemunya disini, atap sekolah.

"Dobe…" panggilku pada gadis yang berada disebelahku.  
"Hn?" jawabnya singkat sambil mengatur nafasnya.  
"Arigatou…"  
"Douita teme," Naruko tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa banyak sekali yang mengagumimu di sekolah ini?" tanya Naruko polos setelah hening beberapa saat. Aku menatapnya datar.  
"Entahlah,"  
"Eh? Kenapa kau tidak tahu dattebayo?" jawabnya polos. Dasar dobe..  
"Karena aku bukan mereka" jawabku singkat dan datar. Naruko hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawabanku.  
"Teme, ayo ceritakan tentang kehidupanmu…" kata Naruko sambil memeluk lengan kananku. Heh apa-apaan ini? Apa yang dia lakukan? Baka dobe..  
"Tepas,"  
"Tidak mau!"  
"Kubilang lepas, ya lepas!"  
"Kubilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau!"  
"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau cerita!"  
"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau lepas!:  
"Tch dobe no baka!"  
"Teme!" Naruko mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Oh ekspresi ini lagi. Kuangkat tangan kiriku –yang tidak dipeluk olehnya- dan mencubit pipinya gemas.  
"Sudah kubilang jangan menampilkan ekspresi ini!"  
"Aahh! Sakit dattebayo! Memangnya kau siapa heh melarangku untuk menampilkan ekspresiku?! Ini wajahku, mau apa kau teme?!" protesnya sambil berusaha melapaskan pipinya dari cubitanku. Iya ya, memangnya aku siapanya?  
"Hn terserah. Usuratonkachi" jawabku asal.  
perdebatan terjadi sangat sengit dan lama, sampai bel tanda masuk berbunyi aku dan Naruko baru menghentikan perdebatan –yang sebenarnya tidak layak untuk diperdebatkan- itu dan kembali menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari semenjak pindahnya Naruko di sekolahku. Bangkuku selalu ramai dengan ocehannya dan perdebatan yang setiap hari kami lakukan di sela-sela jam kosong. Namun, itulah yang membuatku merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatnya. Dia bisa membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak jika melihat ekspresi-ekspresi konyolnya. Biasanya, aku akan tertawa jika hanya bersama aniki dan kaa-san saja. Berbeda dengan gfadis-gadis lain yang cenderung menjaga image-nya di hadapanku., dan aku tidak menyukai itu. Sejak dulu aku selalu jarang mempunyai teman, mereka hanya menganggapku sebagai anak yang kelewat diam. Padahal, aku membutuhkan teman yang terbuka dan ceria seperti Naruko.

"Ohayou Sasuke-teme~" suara cempreng Naruko menyapa indera pendengaranku. Ia ceria seperti biasanya. Dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri ia berjalan menuju bangkuku sambil bersenandung riang. "Hn dobe. Ohayou mo" jawabku datar.  
"Teme, aku mau menagih janjimu kemarin lusa,"  
"Janji apa?" tanyaku bingung. Ah iya aku baru ingat kalau aku menjanjikannya untuk menceritakan kisah hidupku kepadanya dua hari yang lalu. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku pura-pura bingung. Naruko memutar bola mata biru kehijauannya dengan malas. Aku hanya bisa menahan ketawa saat melihat ekspresinya.  
"yang waktu di atap," jawabnya kesal. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lakunya yang _childish _tersebut. "Heh, apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. "Baiklah, akan kuceritakan," jawabku. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan mulai bercerita.

.

.

.

"_Tou-san, ayo ke taman! Tou-san janji kan akan mengajakku pergi kesana saat pulang kerja?" ujar seorang bocah berumur sekitar 5 tahun kepada sosok tinggi di depannya.  
"Tou-san ada meeting sebentar lagi dengan clien baru tou-san. Mungkin lain kali, Sasuke" jawab sosok tinggi tersebut yang diketahui adalah Fugaku, ayah dari bocah 5 tahun bernama Sasuke tersebut. Para pelayan dengan cekatan melepas jas Fugaku dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. "Tapi, tou-san kan sudah berjanji…" gumam Sasuke kecil kepada ayahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Karena saat ayahnya berbicara seperti itu, tiada kata maaf dalam kalimatnya. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke kecil sedih. _

"_Sasuke! Mengertilah keadaan tou-san! Tou-san bekerja banting tulang untuk menghidupimu! Jangan egois!" bentak Fugaku kasar. Sasuke kecil terkejut melihat ayahnya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mendapat bentakan itu. Sasuke menangis dalam diam. Tangannya mengepal kuat, ia sangat marah sekaligus kecewa. 'justru tou-san yang egois. Hanya mementingkan kerja dibandingkan aku'  
"Sudahlah Sasuke-sama…" ujar seorang butler sambil menarik tangannya. Sasuke hanya menurut dan pergi menuju kamar diantar oleh seorang butler. Dalam kamar, Sasuke hanya melamun diatas kasurnya. Ia mengingat-ingat kata-kata ayahnya 'Sasuke! Mengertilah keadaan tou-san! Tou-san bekerja banting tulang untuk menghidupimu! Jangan egois!' Sasuke menunduk sedih, rasa kecewa sedang meliputi hatinya. "Sasuke-kun, ayo makan dulu," muncul Uchiha Mikoto, sang ibu yang berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Mikoto duduk di samping Sasuke dan membelai rambut ravennya. "Kenapa tou-san tidak pernah peduli padaku? Apa aku salah jika mengajak tou-san ke taman? Padahal tou-san sendiri yang berjanji kepadaku," lidah cadel Sasuke bergumam lirih, seakan ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Namun karena Mikoto berada disebelahnya, wanita itu mendengar gumaman kecil anaknya. "Sasuke-kun, tou-san bukannya tidak peduli denganmu. Justru, ia sangat menyayangimu. Tapi, karena tou-san sibuk, ia jadi tidak bisa menemanimu pergi ke taman. Biasanya Sasuke-kun kan juga pergi bersama kaa-san," jelas Mikoto panjang lebar. Sasuke kembali menunduk dan memainkan jarinya.  
"tapi, aku juga ingin seperti teman-temanku yang lain. Aku juga ingin pergi ke taman bersama tou-san,"  
seketika itu hati Mikoto mencelos. Mikoto menarik Sasuke dalam pelukannya. 'maafkan tou-san mu, Sasuke. Dia memang orang yang keras' batin Mikoto. Sejak saat itu Sasuke lebih diam dari biasanya. Ia menghindari ayahnya agar ia tidak dibentak lagi oleh ayahnya. Saat Sasuke berumur 9 tahun, Fugaku pernah menghajarnya habis-habisan karena masalah sepele. Mulai saat itu, Sasuke membenci ayahnya. _

_._

_._

_._

"Teme, tak kusangka masa kecilmu seperti itu. Maafkan aku telah memaksamu bercerita dattebayo," ujar Naruko pelan. Sebesit perasaan bersalah terpancar melalui mata indahnya. Aku menghela nafas dan menatapnya sejenak, sekedar menenangkannya agar tidak terlalu merasa bersalah. "tidak masalah, dobe. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu?" tanyaku masih dengan intonasi datar. Mata biru kehijauannya menatap onyx-ku lembut. "Teme, sudah masuk," jawabnya. Seketika itu bel pertanda masuk berbunyi. Sedikit kecewa karena aku bercerita terlalu lama padanya. Aku menghela nafas pelan dan memakai kacamataku.

Bel pertanda pelajaran telah selesai sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu, tapi aku tidak langsung pulang karena ingin mengunjungi ruang musik. Untuk apa? Untuk mengisi waktu luang. Biasanya jika sedang nganggur tidak ada pr, aku bermain piano disini. Sudah beberapa minggu ini aku tidak melakukan hobiku. Jadi pulang sekolah ini aku mau menyempatkan diri untuk bermain piano. Aku berjalan santai menuju ruang musik, merasakan semilir angin yang menyapu wajahku. Saat aku hendak membuka pintu…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Pojokan Chiriyuki: yesh! Chapter 2 ini akhirnya selesai~ *lap-lap keringat(?)* gomennasai jika chapter 2 kurang memuaskan dan terlalu lama update TAT habis, 20 hari lagi Chi mau ujian nasional /gananya/ baiklah, Chi mau jawab review dulu~**

**Astia aoi: **hehe, terimakasih senpai^^ Chi akan berusaha mempertahankan alur ceritanya~  
**NamIKazENaNamI08: **terimakasih senpai atas pujian dan dukungannya^^ Chi akan berusaha sekuat mungkin agar fic ini selesai ^^)9  
**AkemyYamato: **hehe~ aku juga suka pair SasuFemNaru. Aaah itu miss typo! Maafkan Chi~~~ TAT  
**Rey ai3rien: **iya baiklah! ^^)9


	3. Olimpiade

**Chapter 3: Olimpiade**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** OOC, typo(s), EYD

**Notes:** kalau tidak suka dengan cerita saya, cukup close tab ya minna! ^^  
Newbie, mohon bimbingannya *ojigi*  
Sumimasen jika ceritanya aneh ^^a maklum newbie  
Review, review, review. Arigatou :3

* * *

_**Last chap… **_

.

.

.

'_Aku berjalan santai menuju ruang musik, merasakan semilir angin yang menyapu wajahku. Saat aku hendak membuka pintu…'_

.

.

.

"dobe? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku heran kepada seorang gadis manis berambut pirang keemasan yang sedang duduk di kursi didepan piano. Jari-jari lentiknya menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan asal dan tak beraturan. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya iseng disini. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini teme?" tanyanya dengan tatapan polos.

Aku tidak menjawabnya dan memulai memainkan piano dihadapanku. Naruko menatapku takjub dan memujiku karena aku bisa bermain piano tanpa ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Aku terus memainkan piano tanpa memedulikan pujiannya, konsentrasiku terarah ke permainanku. Jari-jariku memainkan piano dengan tempo yang pas dan nada yang tepat—sampai Naruko memujiku.

"Teme, kau hebat sekali! Aku juga ingin bisa bermain piano sepertimu," puji Naruko kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan kearahnya.

Tiba-tiba, ia beranjak dari sebelahku. Lalu berjalan pelan menuju etalase penyimpanan gitar yang ada di sebelah utara ruang musik. Naruko mengambil salah satu gitar berwarna coklat disana. Ia kembali duduk disampingku.

"Aku hanya bisa memainkan ini, kau bisa?" kata Naruko sambil memandang gitar itu. Aku menggeleng pelan, Naruko tersenyum dan jari lentiknya mulai memetik gitar yang diambilnya tadi. Suara yang dihasilkan sangat indah. Lalu, Naruko mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat merdu. Alunan nada dan temponya sangat pas.

"_Are kara nan nen tatta…"_

"_Usurete iku keshiki toki wa zankoku de, soshite yasashii…" _

_._

"_Kimi to kurashita machi mo…"_

"_Yakusoku shita mirai mo subete wa awai, hi no hikari no naka he…"_

_._

"_Tomatta hari wa sorezore no toki wo kizami hajimete…" _

"_Zetsubou mo ando mo nagareta ame mo sukoshi zutsu kiete…" _

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Naruko yang ia letakkan diatas piano bergetar. Naruko menghentikan permainannya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya sejenak.

"Teme, aku pulang dulu. Jemputanku sudah datang. Jaa.." pamit Naruko sebelum ia pergi mengembalikan gitar pada tempat semula.

"hn, aku juga." Jawabku datar. Aku menyambar tasku yang tergeletak di lantai dan hendak meninggalkan ruang musik. "baiklah. Sampai besok teme!" kata Naruko ramah dan berlari pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menghela nafas pendek dan menutup pintu ruang musik.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju parkiran sekolah. Saat perjalanan, sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku. Refleks aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pundakku. Tampaklah seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi berdiri tepat didepanku. Ia memakai master dan walaupun aku tidak mengetahui wajahnya, aku sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah guru Kakashi. Satu-satunya guru yang mengenakan masker di sekolah ini.

"Sasuke, aku butuh bicara denganmu. aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau ada disini," kata guru Kakashi sambil tersenyum—walaupun tertutup masker.

"Ya sensei, silahkan" kataku datar. Guru Kakashi memasang tampang serius saat akan membicarakan hal itu kepadaku. Aku mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"begini, besok ada olimpiade fisika si _Sunagakure. _Tsunade-sama memerintahkanku untuk mengikutsertakanmu dalam olimpiade tersebut. Olimpiade terlaksana dalam waktu tujuh hari. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu baik-baik, Sasuke" jelas guru Kakashi. Aku memang salah satu murid favorit di sekolah. Aku sering dikirim keluar kota untuk mengikuti berbagai olimpiade. Guru-guru dan kepala sekolah sangat bangga akan prestasiku yang cemerlang dan IQ-ku yang tinggi diatas rata-rata. Aku sangat gembira jika dikirim keluar kota untuk olimpiade, karena aku bisa menghirup udara segar dan bebas dari para fansgirl-ku.

"Oh iya, saat olimpiade kau ditemani oleh Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, dan Sai." Lanjut guru Kakashi. Aku mengangguk pelan dan membungkuk tanda hormat dan pamit pulang.

* * *

Tujuh hari aku di _Sunagakure _membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Timku menang dan menyabet piala juara 1. Aku dan teman setimku bangga akan prestasi yang kita dapatkan. Perjuanganku tinggal di kota yang panasnya menusuk tulang itu tidak sia-sia.

Aku, Neji, Sai, dan Shikamaru memasuki ruang kepala sekolah sambil membawa piala kami. Tsunade-sama—sang kepala sekolah—menyambut kami dengan bangga.

"kalian memang murid-murid berbakat. Saya sangat bangga memiliki murid jenius seperti kalian berempat. Asah terus kemampuan kalian, jangan malas dan rajin belajar. Baiklah, sekarang kalian kembali ke kelas," tutur sang kepala sekolah.

"baik, Tsunade-sama…" jawab kami berempat sambil meletakkan piala di meja kerja kepala sekolah dan undur diri. Kami pun langsung berpisah untuk menuju kelas masing-masing.

Sesampainya di kelas, aku meletakkan tas di atas bangkuku. Kulihat Naruko sejenak. Hn, tak ada yang berubah kecuali pada pipi kanannya yang dibalut perban. Tunggu, kenapa pipi Naruko? Apa yang terjadi saat aku tidak ada?

Kusentuh pipinya perlahan, sang empu sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuanku pada salah satu anggota tubuhnya. "dobe, ada apa dengan pipimu?"

"a-ano, ti-tidak apa-apa kok teme! Sungguh," jawab Naruko terbata-bata. Dari cara berbicaranya saja sudah ketahuan kalau dia sedang berbohong. Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela nafas pendek dan mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"hn."

Tak kusangka, Naruko menarik tanganku perlahan. "a-ano, jadi kemarin…"

.

.

.

_**Naruko PoV**_

Aku keluar dari ruang perpustakaan dengan perasaan lega, karena semua tugas-tugasku baru saja selesai kukerjakan di perpustakaan. Aku berjalan santai ke gerbang sekolah menemui jemputanku yang setia menungguku.

Saat berjalan melewati koridor sekolah, aku melihat Souta dan Yahiko. Teman sekolahku —yang katanya—preman di Konoha High School ini sedang berbincang-bincang. Aku sedikit takut saat melewati mereka. Samar-samar terdengar mereka menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke-teme.

Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat marah jika ada yang menghina Sasuke didepanku. Kukepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat, aku tidak terima. Aku berjalan kearah mereka dengan marah. Rasa takutku langsung sirna, digantikan oleh kemarahan.

"heh, Sasuke tidak seperti yang kau bilang! Dia orang yang baik, dan dia tidak hanya menang tampang. Teme itu pintar, kalian jangan sembarangan menghinanya!" omelku pada mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua berpandangan dan menyeringai kearahku. Aku sedikit merinding melihatnya. Tiba-tiba tangan Souta menarik kerah bajuku dan mendorongnya sampai ke dinding. Aku meringis kesakitan.

"ohohoho, anak baru sudah mulai bertingkah ya. Kau mau kita apakan hm? Hanya orang bodoh yang berani menantang kita," kata Souta. Aku menelan ludah. Oh tuhan, tidak seharusnya aku marah tadi. Bodohnya aku.

"hei, apa kalian tahu? Mem-bully orang, apalagi wanita kalian akan masuk penjara loh. Aku akan bilang ke Tsunade obaa-san jika kau berani menyentuhku!" Kataku asal. Souta dan Yahiko tertawa mendengar perkataanku. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku—seperti Sasuke.

"heh, apa kita takut dengan perkataanmu? Sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuk kami," kata Yahiko sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dari dalam sakunya.

Seketika itu wajahku langsung memucat. Keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahku. "h-hei! Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pisau itu?!" tanyaku panik.

"aku akan menyayat pipimu jika kau berteriak atau melapor pada kepala sekolah," kata Yahiko. Dan bodohnya, aku malah berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Yahiko tersentak kaget saat aku berteriak dan dia buru-buru membekap mulutku.

"dasar gadis penentang," kata Souta. Ia mengambil pisau di tangan Yahiko dan menyayat pipi kananku perlahan. Aku menjerit kesakitan.

"yamete.. Onegai," kataku saat darah segar mengucur deras dari sayatan yang mereka buat. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis, tapi aku tidak mau terlihat lemah. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menendang mereka berdua. Mereka terlempar kedepan. Pada kesempatan itulah aku melarikan diri dari mereka.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku di salah satu dinding di lorong sekolah. Aku terdiam sejenak untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian barusan. Tiba-tiba saja bulir-bulir kristal mengalir mulus dari pelupuk mata beriris biru kehijauan milikku. Begitu sakit luka sayat di pipi kananku, tapi lebih sakit lagi hatiku bahwa ada yang menghina Sasuke. Aku meremas rok sekolahku marah. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke. Tapi, aku bisa apa? Tadi saja aku hampir dibunuh oleh mereka.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, lalu menghapus air mataku. Kutegakkan badanku seperti semula lalu pergi menuju jemputanku.

_**End of Naruko's PoV**_

.

.

.

Mata onyx-ku membulat sempurna mendengar penuturannya. Souta dan Yahiko benar-benar keterlaluan. Tapi tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiranku untuk menanyakan suatu hal.

"kenapa kau membelaku dobe?"

Pertanyaanku barusan membuat Naruko bingung harus menjawab apa, sedangkan aku masih dengan ekspresi datarku yang menunggu jawabannya. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Naruko membuka mulutnya.

"karena kau adalah teman pertamaku. Walaupun, pertemuan pertama kita aku memukulmu menggunakan bukuku. Aku merasa sangat marah jika ada yang menghinamu. Walaupun kita sering sekali bertengkar, memang kesal. Tapi, aku tidak pernah marah sedikitpun kepadamu. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Dengan begini, aku tidak kesepian. Mungkin, aku salah satu murid baru yang beruntung, karena begitu masuk sekolah langsung punya teman…" kata Naruko panjang lebar sambil menerawang ke luar jendela.

'_aku juga tidak kesepian jika ada kau, dobe' _ batinku. Kutepuk kepalanya pelan. Naruko mendongak, menatapku bingung. Aku tersenyum tipis kearahnya. "terima kasih, karena kau mempercayaiku,"

"iya, sama-sama teme," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar kearahku. Aku mengacak rambutnya pelan. Naruko menggeser kursinya mendekat kearahku, lalu berbisik pelan kearahku. "kau tahu teme? Aku takut kehilanganmu loh," aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku. Dalam hati, aku sangat senang karena ia sudah menganggapku penting.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Pojokan Chiriyuki: fuaaaah~ akhirnya fic ini update juga sebelum UN SMP~ *lap-lap keringat* Chi senang sekali karena fic ini berlajut, berkat dukungan para readers semua. Chi sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua, para reviews dan para silent readers. Arigatou gozaimasu minna~**

**Nah, saatnya balas review~ 'w')b**

**Astia aoi: ehehe~ gomen senpai^^ habis Chi bingung mau panjangin fic-nya jadi gimana, jadi pendek kayak oneshoot gitu deh XD arigatou senpai~ karena telah menyemangati Chi untuk meneruskan fic ini, Chi terharu :')**

**Kaname: kita sehati~ ( 'w')/\('w' ) *tos* Chi juga sangat menyukai pair sasufem!naru~ hehe, maaf update-nya lama, karena Chi sedang persiapan untuk UN~**

**CindyAra: iya terimakasih atas pujiannya senpai^^ **

**Guest: yeah, thanks for support, senpai! ^^**

**Guest(2): iya. Terimakasih atas kritik pedasnya ^^ **


	4. Tersenyum di Depanmu

**Chapter 4: Tersenyum di Depanmu**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** OOC, typo(s), EYD

**Notes:** kalau tidak suka dengan cerita saya, cukup close tab ya minna! ^^  
Newbie, mohon bimbingannya *ojigi*  
Sumimasen jika ceritanya aneh ^^a maklum newbie  
Review, review, review. Arigatou :3

_Last chap…_

.

.

.

_'"kau tahu teme? Aku takut kehilanganmu loh," aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku. Dalam hati, aku sangat senang karena ia sudah menganggapku penting.'_

_._

_._

_._

Seminggu sudah berlalu namun pipi Naruko masih terbalut perban—meski cuma plester. Aku makin merasa bersalah padanya. Aku sudah meminta maaf, tapi entah kenapa aku masih merasa bersalah pada gadis bermarga Uzumaki tersebut.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Aku mengajak Naruko pergi ke kantin sekolah. Sebenarnya Naruko sudah membawa bekal, namun aku memintanya—lebih tepatnya memaksa—untuk menemaniku ke kantin. Naruko sempat memprotes kesal, karena waktu makan siangnya terpotong untuk menemaniku ke kantin. Buru-buru aku menggandeng tangannya dan menyeretnya ke kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin, aku mengambil sepuluh kotak jus tomat siap minum, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik dan membayarnya. Kulirik gadis berambut pirang yang sedari tadi kugandeng, tampak ia sedang memainkan rambutnya bosan. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mendekatkan bibirku ke telinga kanannya, "sabar," Naruko hanya membalas 'hn', kata yang sering sekali kuucapkan. Kalau diperhatikan, seminggu ini Naruko tampak lebih diam dari biasanya—walaupun ia masih suka mengoceh. Biasanya ia akan memprotesku karena membeli banyak jus tomat, tapi hari ini tidak.

"Dobekau kenapa?" Naruko mendongak dan menatapku bingung. "memangnya kenapa _dattebayo_?" tanyanya. Mata indahnya menatap mata _onyx_-ku penasaran.

"tidak. Kau lebih diam. Biasanya kau cerewet. Ada masalah?"

Ia menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum lebar kearahku. "sebenarnya tidak, tapi gara-gara ini," Naruko menunjuk pipi kanannya, "aku susah bicara, _dattebayo_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Teme,"

"hn," jawabku singkat. Sesampainya di kelas, aku mengambil kotak bekal Naruko disusul tatapan bingung Naruko. "kau mau memakannya?" tanyanya polos.

"tidak. Makan di atap saja," jawabku lalu memberikan kotak bekal kepada sang empu.

"baiklah.." Naruko berjalan didepan. Beruntung, waktu istirahat di _Konoha High School_ berdurasi selama 1 jam, aku jadi bisa leluasa menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruko.

Naruko membuka pintu atap dan membukanya lebar-lebar. ia berlari kecil menuju tengah-tengah atap, lalu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "sepertinya biasa, anginnya sepoi-sepoi…" gumamnya, aku mengangguk dibelakangnya, lalu duduk di lantai atap—karena disana tidak ada kursi. Aku membuka jus tomat pertamaku dan menikmatinya. Kemudian Naruko duduk disebelahku dan membuka kotak bekalnya. Tampak sekotak nasi dilengkapi dengan lauk omelette dan sosis. Ditambah potongan-potongan tomat dan beberapa lembar daun selada.

Setelah beberapa saat, kami bersantai menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi tanpa berniat kembali ke kelas. Aku melirik gadis manis yang berada disampingku. Ia masih memakan bekalnya yang hanya tersisa satu suapan. Saat Naruko hendak memasukkan suapan terakhirnya ke mulutnya, dengan cepat aku merebut suapannya. Naruko terkejut dan melongo melihat suapan terakhirnya telah kurebut. Detik kemudian ia memukul-mukul pelan bahuku dan mengomel. "Temeee! Menyebalkan! Ini suapan terakhir, malah kau rebut! Kalau mau, bilang daritadi _dattebayo_!"

Aku tertawa mendengar omelannya. Ia memelototiku karena telah menertawainya.

"apa yang lucu?!" tanyanya ketus.

"ahaha.. tidak. Hanya saja omelanmu tadi seperti tidak ada hari esok saja. Dasar Dobe,"

"apa kau bilang? Dasar Teme pantat ayam!" teriak Naruko tepat di depan wajahku.

Aku terkekeh pelan melihat sifat kekanak-kanakannya. Aku mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Teme, kau bisa tersenyum dengan mudah dihadapanku.." gumamnya, ia meraih tanganku yang berada diatas kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa tersenyum kepada yang lain? Mereka takut denganmu, tahu. Makanya mereka suka mengejekmu karena tidak pernah tersenyum," Naruko mulai memainkan jari-jariku yang panjang. Naruko menatap mataku penuh selidik.

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya. Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari mata biru kehijauannya. Karena, sepasang mata itu seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama memandang matanya jika Naruko memberikan pertanyaan yang membuatku bingung, walaupun dalam keadaan biasa aku sangat senang jika menatap bola mata itu.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku hanya tersenyum kepadamu?" aku berbisik pelan sekali, sehingga hanya aku yang dapat mendengar suara bisikanku.

Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku perkataan Sakura dua hari yang mengatakan bahwa banyak yang mendekati Naruko saat aku tidak ada. Entah mengapa aku merasa marah jika ada yang mendekati Naruko. Naruko juga cerita bahwa ia melakukan banyak hal ketika aku tidak ada. Seperti;

Mengasuh anjing Kiba,

Membagi makanan dengan Chouji,

Mengerjakan PR dengan Neji,

Belajar bela diri dengan Lee,

Dan banyak lagi.

Sekarang, aku mengerti. Mengapa aku marah ketika ada orang lain yang berusaha untuk berada di sisinya, karena hanya aku yang boleh menempati posisi itu. Dan seterusnya hanya aku. Tidak boleh yang lain. Dan aku sadar...

Aku menyukainya.

Aku menyukai seorang Uzumaki Naruko.

Gadis yang memiliki sejuta keindahan dalam dirinya, membuatku bertekuk lutut dengan semua yang dimilikinya.

"Teme, tanganmu besar," Naruko terkekeh, membuyarkan lamunanku. "aku suka saat kau menggenggam tanganku, tanganmu besar dan nyaman. Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku ingin.. kau akan terus menggenggam tanganku, tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tanganmu di tanganku.. kau mau berjanji padaku?" Kata Naruko yang masih memainkan jariku. Aku tersenyum tipis kearahnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"seperti ini?" Naruko mengangguk. "Janji. Aku juga janji tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menggenggam tanganmu, karena..." Kata-kataku menggantung begitu saja karena bingung mau meneruskan apa.

Mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya?

Itu terlalu gila.

"Karena...?" Naruko mengulagi kata-kataku. Bola mata biru kehijauannya menatapku dengan sejuta tanya. Aku mengalihkan pandangan lagi.

"Lupakan,"

Tepat setelah aku berbicara itu, bel pertanda istirahat telah selesai berbunyi. Aku membereskan kotak-kotak jus tomat yang telah kosong dan memasukannya ke kantong plastik dan membuangnya. Aku meraih tangan Naruko dan menggandengnya kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

Aku dan Naruko bersantai di kursi taman belakang sekolah menikmati semilir angin _Konoha High School_. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyapu wajah dan rambutku. Kutatap Naruko yang sedang menikmati angin sore. Ia memejamkan matanya dan senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya yang manis. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan dorongan untuk mencium bibir mungilnya. Naruko membuka kelopak mata indahnya, memancarkan bola mata biru kehijauannya yang sangat indah. "Teme.. pinjam tanganmu," katanya seraya meraih tangan kananku. Aku hanya diam sebagai balasan 'ya' kepadanya.

Naruko mulai memainkan jari-jari tanganku yang panjang. Mata Naruko lurus kedepan, seakan menerawang sesuatu.

"Teme... Kenapa aku selalu memikirkanmu?" Bibir mungilnya menggumamkan kata yang membuatku tercekat, dia bilang dia selalu memikirkanku. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya dan tidak melepaskannya, namun ego seorang Uchiha terlalu tinggi untuk melakukannya. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Kenapa setiap aku memejamkan mataku, yang tergambar pertama kali selalu wajahmu?" Lanjutnya.

"Dan kenapa... setiap aku memkirkan kenapa itu semua bisa terjadi, aku menjadi malu sendiri dan... senang?" Ia mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan menatap sepasang bola mata _onyx_-ku. Aku terdiam sejenak untuk berfikir. Apakah Naruko menyukaiku? Kalau iya, kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Atau ia tidak mau mengakuinya? Oke, aku mulai berfikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Mungkin kau menyukaiku.." jawabku akhirnya. Giliran Naruko yang terdiam. Ia tampak berpikir.

"Aku memang menyukaimu, karena kau temanku."

Hampir saja aku menepuk dahiku.

"Aku juga menyukai Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, maupun Lee. Tapi, orang pertama yang kupikirkan selalu kau. Aku tidak tahu kenapa," lanjutnya sambil mengingat-ingat teman lelakinya. "Itu berarti kau menyukaiku lebih dari sekedar teman," jawabku.

Tampak raut senang yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Jadi... Aku menyukaimu sebagai Sasuke, bukan sebagai teman? Aku juga marah ketika kau dicaci maki, lalu orang pertama yang kupikirkan selalu kau, dan aku tidak tahu apa alasannya. Sekarang, aku tahu. Karena aku menyukaimu. Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku teme," katanya. Senyum lembut menempel di wajah manisnya. Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku, aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Dobe. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk siapapun." Kataku. Lega rasanya aku telah mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan padanya.

Tampak semburat merah tercetak di pipi Naruko. Ia meremas genggaman tanganku, seakan tidak mau melepaskan genggaman kami. Aku tersenyum tipis kepadanya dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti tentang rasa suka ataupun cinta terhadap laki-laki. Aku juga baru sadar kalau aku menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi aku bersyukur bisa menyukaimu lebih. Jika kau menyukaiku juga, aku berharap perasaanmu tidak berubah." Katanya pelan. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Teme, aku pulang ya. Jemputanku sudah menungguku," katanya, lalu mencium pipiku dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sampai jumpa besok," lanjutnya lalu menghilang dari taman sekolah.

Entah seberapa merah pipiku saat ini.

Naruko juga menyukaiku, itu suatu keajaiban. Senyum sumringah tertempel di wajahku, lalu aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah.

.

.

.

"Hey, Sasuke. Kau sudah pacaran dengan Naruko?" Tanya Kiba saat kami berdua ada di atap sekolah waktu pulang sekolah. Dia menemaniku di atap karena Naruko sudah pulang duluan. 3 hari yang lalu aku mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya, tapi aku belum menjadi kekasihnya. Aku bingung mau bagaimana, tapi kulihat Naruko tampak santai dengan perasaannya padaku saat ini.

"Belum,"

"Eh kenapa? Padahal kau bilang kau sudah mengutarakan perasaanmu, tapi kenapa belum pacaran?" Tanya Kiba heran. Ia duduk bersilang tepat didepanku. Aku menyandarkan punggungku di dinding dan menghela napas panjang.

"Entahlah, aku bingung bagaimana mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menginginkannya," kataku frustasi.

"Sou.. Salahmu karena menjadi orang yang susah mengungkapkan perasaan." Omel Kiba padaku. Aku melempar tatapan tajam kearahnya, Kiba hanya meringis.

"Mau bagaimana lagi heh!?"

"Kalau kau seperti itu terus, kau akan keduluan dengan yang lain. Banyak yang mengincar Naruko tahu," kata Kiba. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Termasuk kau"

"Hei jangan sembarang menuduh," Kiba melempar jus tomat kemasan yang sudah kosong kearahku, "Aku sudah pacaran dengan Hinata-_chan_," lanjutnya.

"Hn. Jadi bagaimana?" Tanyaku. Aku menghindari lemparannya dengan mudah.

"Nyatakan saja, kalau kau menginginkannya. Jika kau susah mengatakannya, nyatakan dengan sikap. Tapi jangan terlalu protektif kepadanya, nanti dia malah risih," jelas Kiba. Sahabatku yang satu ini memang bisa kuajak curhat tentang apapun. Ia selalu mengerti apa yang kurasakan sebelum aku menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanyaku lagi.

Kiba menghela nafas panjang. "Nyatakan, bodoh. Dimana otak jeniusmu heh? Masalah begini saja kau tidak bisa," kata Kiba malas.

"Hn. Kau tahu kan aku lemah tentang soal percintaan? Jangan menyalahkan otakku." Elakku.

"Kau butuh bantuanku?" Tanya Kiba.

Aku menepuk dahiku pelan. _'Memang itu yang kubutuhkan daritadi, bodoh' _batinku_. _

"Kubantu kau untuk mengatakan pada Naruko bahwa kau menginginkannya. Bagaimana?" Tawar Kiba. Aku terdiam untuk berfikir menggunakan bantuan Kiba atau tidak. Namun, setelah kupikir-pikir kembali, rasanya aku tidak membutuhkan bantuannya. Aku lebih ingin mengatakannya sendiri.

"Arigatou, tapi tidak usah. Kau membantuku untuk memilihkan kata-kata yang tepat saja." Tolakku halus.

Kiba mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Aku lega karena dia mau membantuku yang susah mengungkapkan perasaan ini. Kiba menepuk bahuku pelan, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku akan memikirkannya." Kata Kiba. Ia membuka pintu atap.

"Hn. Kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Pulang,"

.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan malas. Dengan jalan terseok-seok, aku berjalan menuju tangga menuju kamarku. Seorang _butler_ menghampiriku dan membawakan tas sekolahku yang lumayan berat. "Anda lelah tuan? Mau saya buatkan sesuatu?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Tidak." jawabku singkat lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Saat akan membuka pintu kamarku, aku teringat percakapanku dengan Kiba tadi siang. Aku memutuskan untuk berbelok dan menuju kamar _Aniki_.

"_Aniki_.." panggilku seraya membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ya, _imouto_? Masuklah," aku menurut dan memasuki kamarnya dan duduk di ranjangnya.

"Ada apa? Bagaimana harimu? Dan bagaimana Naruko?" Ujar _Aniki_ sambil menyeringai saat menyebutkan nama Naruko. Ia duduk di mendengus kesal.

"Hn. Biasa saja," aku menarik nafas panjang. "Itulah yang mau kutanyakan denganmu, _Aniki_." Lanjutku.

_Aniki_ tertawa lembut seraya menyentuh dahiku dengan kedua jarinya. Kebiasaannya sejak kecil kepadaku. Aku mendengus kesal. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi _aniki_!"

"Mau anak kecil atau bukan, kau tetap adik kecilku," jawab _Aniki_. Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruko? Kau sudah pacaran?" Kata _Aniki_ membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn. Belum. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan suka padanya," jawabku. _Aniki_ mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Sou. Kau susah mengungkapkannya? Tapi kau bisa mengatakan suka padanya. Berarti kau bisa mengungkapkan kalau kau menginginkannya juga," kata _Aniki_. Aku terdiam. Kata _Aniki_ benar juga. Aku bisa mengungkapkan suka tetapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan aku menginginkannya? Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

"Tapi, aku mengungkapkan suka saja harus mengatur jantung sialan ini yang tidak mau rileks," elakku. _Aniki_ tertawa. Aku mendengus kesal. "Ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Lanjut. Pikirkan dulu bagaimana kau mengungkapkannya. Jangan gegabah. Kata _Kaa-san_, kau itu orang yang lemah dalam hal percakapan," jelas Aniki.

"Dan satu lagi. Jangan _possesive_." Tambahnya. Aku mengernyit bingung. _Aniki_ selalu memakai kata-kata asing semenjak berpacaran dengan Kyuubi. Kyuubi adalah wanita blesteran jepang-jerman. Mau tak mau Aniki harus bisa berbahasa inggris dan menggunakan kata-kata yang jarang aku mengerti, mengingat kemampuan bahasa inggrisku yang masih standar.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku kesal. _Aniki_ tidak menjawabku malah melempar kamus tebal kearahku. Aku melompat kaget dan _Aniki_ menertawakanku. Aku membuka kamus dengan label 'P' dan tidak perlu lama-lama mencari aku sudah menemukanya. Aku membacanya dengan saksama.

"Hn. Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah. Sekarang kembalilah ke kamar untuk memikirkan apa yang akan kau bicarakan kepada Naruko," kata _Aniki_. Ia mengambil kamusnya kembali dan meletakannya di rak buku yang tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Aku mengangguk pelan dan pamit undur diri dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Dobe..." panggilku pada gadis berambut pirang keemasan di sampingku.

"Hm~? Nande?" Suara imutnya menyapa indera pendengaranku. Rasanya aku ingin meleleh mendengar suaranya. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Ikut aku ke atap," kataku seraya meraih tangannya. Hari ini aku ingin mengungkapkan semuanya sekali lagi. Mengungkapkan apa yang sudah kurencanakan bersama Kiba dan Aniki seminggu yang lalu.

"Baiklah. Ayo," kata Naruko sambil menggandeng dan menarik tanganku ke arah tangga yang menuju ke atap.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruko sesampainya di atap. Aku terdiam untuk mengingat kata-kata Kiba dan Aniki yang akan kusampaikan pada Naruko sekarang. Naruko menungguku dengan sabar, ia menikmati semilir angin sepoi-sepoi yang ada di atap sekolah. Aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Dobe.. kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu?" Naruko mengangguk pelan.

"Kau juga tahu bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku?" Ia mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Aku... ingin membuat semuanya menjadi pasti. Aku ingin..." aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau menjadi milikku Dobe._ Be mind?_" Kataku setelah mengendalikan detak jantungku yang jungkir balik tidak karuan. Aku sudah menyiapkan mental setebal mungkin untuk penolakan yang mungkin saja dilontarkannya.

Mata biru kehijauan Naruko membulat sempurna. Bisa dilihat Naruko sedang sangat terkejut. Aku memandangnya penuh harap, ia malah menatapku bingung. Naruko memalingkan tatapannya kearah lain, memandang dinding pembatas atap sekolah. Surai pirangnya bergerak lembut seiring hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi. Ia belum menyatakan apa-apa, hanya hening yang menyelimuti kita berdua.

"K-kau serius?" Ucapnya kemudian.

Oh tuhan. Aku lupa kalau Naruko gadis yang sangat lemot.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Gadis itu mundur selangkah namun segera kutarik tangannya dan menempelkan dahiku ke dahinya. "Menurutmu?"

Naruko menggeleng pelan. Aku menahan untuk menghela nafas. Aku membingkai wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku lembut. Semburat merah itu terlihat kembali. Aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya yang saat ini sedang tersipu malu. Aku mengusap kedua pipinya lembut.

"Jadi... bagaimana? Apa kau mau kalau hubungan kita tanpa ada status yang pasti?" Tanyaku lagi. Naruko tersenyum lembut, entah mengapa dengan jarak sedekat ini Naruko tampak sangat manis di mataku. Senyum secerah matahari dan rona merah di pipinya.. sangat imut. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan gejolak untuk mencium bibir ranumnya. Lalu ia berucap,

"Aku juga ingin hubungan yang pasti.. dan aku juga ingin hubungan ini lebih dari teman.. kau cukup jenius kan untuk menebak?"

Oh _kami-sama_.. Naruko menerimaku. NARUKO MENERIMAKU.

Aku merengkuh tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukanku, lalu menyimpan kepalaku di sisi bahunya. Aku mengelus surai pirang keemasannya dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba, Naruko mendorongku dan mundur beberapa langkah. Aku mengernyit bingung. Naruko memegangi kedua pipinya yang _chubby. _

"Bagaimana kalau fansgirl-mu tahu bahwa kita berpacaran?" Ucapnya histeris.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas, "aku tidak peduli, Dobe no baka."

"Huaah Teme jangan menyebutku baka!" Ia menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Aku terkekeh pelan dan menekan-nekan pipinya.

"Hei, ekspresimu saat ini sangat lucu Dobe," ucapku.

"Hee, padahal dulu kau bilang kalau ekspresiku sekarang sangat jelek," ucapnya polos.

"Aku bohong," balasku ringan lalu menggandeng tangannya. "Ayo, pulang."

"Ayo!"

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

Pojokan Chiriyuki:

Yo _minna_~~~

Akhirnya Chi bisa nyelesaiin fic pertama Chi yg satu ini, Chi lega~ *lap-lap keringat*

Oh iya, maaf ya Chi gak _update_ lebih dari sebulan, trus gitu ceritanya juga _mainstream_ sama gak memuaskan TAT *nangis darah*

Yo _minna_, tunggu kelanjutannya fic ini ya, kalau kalian pengen lanjut atau enggaknya nih fic, tergantung _review_ kalian~ Chi senang ada yang mau baca fic abal yg Chi bikin ini ^^

_Mind to review_?

**Chiriyuki Hikaru**


End file.
